


Choices

by Sirenwithlegs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU no apocalypse, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Deals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five is an old man, Gen, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther isn't a huge monkey, No major character deaths, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Pogo can fly a plane because I said so, Sacrifice, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, alternative universe, chemical burns, finally putting what I learned in chemistry to good use, i swear i'm working on it, no one dies everyone lives, sorry - Freeform, the handler keeps her end of the deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenwithlegs/pseuds/Sirenwithlegs
Summary: The Handler's deal is good. His sibling's safety all for the low, low price of his loyalty to the Commission. Five takes it.__________________________________________"Why didn't you tell us?" Diego asked his voice edging on angry and just plain tiredFive sighed, he'd been dreading this conversation. His plan of dying and his siblings finding a  vague letter explaining everything went up in smoke."I used to work for an organization, called the Temps Commission. I stopped the apocalypse that was supposed to happen  in April."





	1. Restart

The Handler's proposition is good. Management is better than a grunt with a dwindling retirement plan. He checks and double checks that the apocalypse is stopped. It was quite simple in the end, Cha-Cha and Hazel simply arranged for Harold Jenkins to get in an accident when he was ten years old. He never even knew about the Umbrella Academy. Vanya was accepted when Five left when Hazel left a series of letters that he'd written for them. He explained that he was going to time travel and that he loved them. He included that he wanted them to look out for Vanya because she wasn't as strong as the rest of them and would take it the hardest. He was shocked to find out that she was the cause of the apocalypse. Luther would have been happy to know the moon was involved, after all, Five thought to himself. They would have each other for better or worse.

The hardest part was leaving them. Taking the Handler's hand and not looking back, not getting to say goodbye, he'd only just seen them after so long. He knew his sibling would have vague memories of him if any at all. It was for the best, it really was. They wouldn't remember him in his ridiculous thirteen-year-old body and that he didn't mean to leave them so many years ago. He worked for more than half his life to keep this safe why throw it all away because it wasn't everything he'd dreamed it would be? He was old enough to know that life wasn't fair.

He worked for the Commission and was good at it. He caught mistakes and took care of them in ways no one else would have dreamed. He was revered and respected by all his coworkers. He kept his teenage body because it was young and less scarred. He didn't have random aches and was underestimated by his coworkers that didn't know his name. He was kept busy; avoiding the apocalypse caused him to have a heavy caseload. He didn't complain because the Handler reminded him that all his hard work could be undone just as easily as it was first done. They were safe and that's all that mattered. All of Five's siblings would live to grow old. Be able to complain about their childhood and go to therapy. To be _happy_ if it was possible.

He worked on his cases and kept up with his siblings as best he could. Allison got her life back on track without using Rumors she got visitation of Claire a few months after he left for the second time. It was a shame he never got to meet his niece. She looked a lot like Allison when she was her age. The tabloids boasted that Allison and Patrick were talking about getting back together. He didn't know how to feel about that and didn't want to look too far ahead and spoil what happened. He hoped she was happy with her family.

Luther went on 'missions' by himself. Dad never sent him to the freaking moon. He didn't get sent on the mission that gave him a gorilla body alone at least in this timeline. The missions were usually the kind that were 'feel good', save the orphans type kind of deal. No need to get your hands too dirty if they could help it. That was fine for some people. It didn't seem like Luther made any real friends. All he really had was Dad, Grace, Pogo and a reluctant Diego every few months that would check in on him. Five hoped Luther got over being number one and was at least a little happy stuck in the old house that was slowly turning into a mausoleum.

Diego had a girlfriend. Worked as a police officer, and was good at it. His caseload was impressive, to say the least. He got convictions and really seemed to make a difference. He had friends at a gym and on the police force. He wasn't without a support system. He let Klaus stay with him when he was homeless, which was a lot. He kept in touch with the others except for their dad. The only bad part of his deal was that their dear old dad didn't die. In the end, Diego didn't seem that bad off. He and Vanya were the best adjusted from their life of masks and playing superheroes.

Klaus was still on drugs. It was disappointing to see his brother killing himself slowly. He saw the medical record that listed the amounts of overdoses and cringed. Klaus had a lot of dumb luck. Living with Diego and Eudora helped the rate go down. He was bounced back and forth through rehab, jail, the streets, and living with Diego. It didn't seem like he ever got sober. Five sighed looking through the report Klaus never caught a break. It was a shame he wished that he could have changed it.

Vanya wrote a different book one that he liked better anyway, it was filled with stories like the time Diego got Klaus to like a 9-volt battery. The time that all her siblings showed up to her recital. Her first date and how Luther and Diego scared him so badly he almost wet himself. The time that they convinced people that their dad adopted them because he was an alien. The time the ate donuts and then puked. The time he went missing and they all assumed he simply died and was too much of a prick to let them know. That didn't hurt he knew that they had to assume something happened to him. Vanya's book this time around sold out she was a best selling author and her publisher later married her. They were happy from the look of it. At least this guy wasn't a killer. They seemed happy together even if she still took her pills.

Five worked and lived for the snippets he caught of his sibling's life. Diego got married to the detective he'd been dating. Luther moved out of the house and got a job that was way less hazardous for the most part. Klaus got put back in rehab. Allison was pregnant again. Vanya was planning a sequel. Life was good for the most part for his sibling and that was good enough for Five to be happy. As long as they were safe and happy Five would work as long as it took.

Retirement in the Commission was a big deal; not many people actually lived to see it. Five is not most people and he is so _old_ when it finally comes down to it. He's dropped off without ceremony at the place and time of his choosing, 2019. No one notices an old man walking down the streets and really why should they? Five is old his once black hair is now white as the ashes in the apocalypse he survived and prevented. He has to support himself with a cane to be able to walk by himself. It hurts to jump now. His bones creak and simple falls leave him bruised for weeks. Time has never been kind to him after all especially now in his second time around of old age. 

Five uses the money he's saved to live in a house near his siblings. Diego is his next door neighbor. Klaus's rehab is only a few miles away. Vanya and her husband don't live far from the theater. He can keep an eye on them even though he knows what happens to them. He may just be an old white-haired old man that can barely jump anymore, but he wants to spend his last years making sure that his siblings are as happy as he hoped they were.


	2. Remeeting

 

**1955 Commission Headquarters**

Five sat down at his desk and read over the reports. From assassinations that needed to be foiled to iphones that needed to invented he had his hands full. His current case was in 2089 and it was a page turner. A scientist was almost killed an infant, she later grew up to invent the vaccine that prevented the disease that would have killed her. It was interesting to solve. He simply had to send someone to her time as in infant vaccinate her, and then when she was an adult she uses her own blood to study and finds the vaccine. It was an easy solution that would benefit millions.

The Handler would be pleased making his life that much easier.

On to the next case.

Rinse and repeat.

It's when the Handler gives him a case and winks at him that he feels dread fill him. The Handler always liked to remind him who he belonged to with cases. It was not so subtle, but effective. A cop dies in 2023 leaving behind a widow and son. The son inherits his father's special abilities, but without the Father he is easily manipulated. Lot and lots of stabbing. So Five fixes it easily enough the drug bust gone wrong, goes right and Diego is safe. He's sure the Handler gave him the case for a reason. She wants something in return.

He's right.

It's a mission Cha-Cha and Hazel couldn't complete. She laughs at the ease he handles guns and eliminates targets. He's who they call in when the job is too hard for others and unlike other managers who can refuse. Five has no choice. He remembers a timeline where Luther asked him if he had a code. Not anymore he doesn't. He's just an old man in young man's body with one goal.

"You are just so useful, Five. As long as we keep your little family safe you'll do anything I ask, won't you?" She croons at him as she strokes his cheek. He hates it when she does that.

Five is thankful for the few years that have passed. He no longer looks thirteen, more eighteen and clean cut. "I will. You know that. You know what I would do if you ever hurt them." He adds in the threat to make him seem less like a willing dog following his master's wishes. He still feels like a highly trained dog doing a master's bidding.

* * *

Diego and Eudora meet their new neighbor when he hobbles over with his cane and introduces himself as a John Collins. He's rather unremarkable. Everything about his is, well ordinary. In the heat of the middle day he wears a sweater that goes to his palms. It's a short meeting Eudora invites him in for coffee which he eagerly accepts. John walks in their house and looks at the pictures on their walls of their family. Eudora's sister and parent's. Diego's siblings and Mom.

"You have a lovely family," John says as he sits at their dining room table gesturing to the pictures.

"Thank you," Eudora replied handing him the cup which he accepts with his old hands shaking slightly.

"It's very good. Thank you." He tells her politely.

"Your welcome. What made you decide to move here? If you don't mind me asking?" Eudora asks him. Diego has to admit he wants to know too. The man looks like he can barely take care of himself.

"I used to have family that lived here. I also met someone very important here when I was a boy. Her name was Delores and now that's she's gone I wanted to go back to where we first met," John says as he looks misty at the both of them. "I was an editor for years. It was a good job, but there's nothing like home as the old saying goes."

Diego does admit they make a cute couple that's probably the reason the old man looks at them like that. "You're were an editor. My sister wrote a book."

"Vanya Hargreeves, she's your sister?" John asks with surprise and Diego grins.

"That's her. She wrote the book on how she survived in a house with siblings with powers. I'm biased, but she's a really good writer," Diego bragged.

* * *

They run into him more times. Every time the man goes grocery shopping they have to help him load his groceries into his house. He's too old and feeble to carry his few bags to his house. He thanks them and almost forces them to have coffee with him as repayment. He's lonely and so they tell him about their work and family and he gets so excited every time they come over to talk. He talks about having a lot of siblings, but his house has few pictures and is really bare. He's really quite pathetic, but it is great when Klaus comes over and they need someone to babysit him. Klaus is mostly sober on good days he and John get along together.

It eases Diego's mind knowing that John isn't alone in his house all day and that Klaus has someone besides Ben to keep him company. John's only been their neighbor for a few weeks, but the old man has slowly wormed his way into their lives. The John doesn't seem as lonely as he first did and he tells such interesting stories about living in the city with Delores. She sounds like a real spitfire.

John is great with Klaus. Despite their fears that John would throw him out for being high, or talking to air they spend many days together. John and Klaus find things to talk about which is surprising to both Diego and Eudora, but they don't complain. Klaus teaches John how to knit and tells him the gossip he hears on the streets. They get along much better than Klaus and Diego at times.

Diego and Eudora have a few conversations about looking up his family so he wouldn't be so lonely. Diego mentions it the next time he loads John grocery's into his house. "You seem like you really miss your family, Eudora and I could look for them."

Diego watches as John's face gives off a pained expression before morphing into blank expression. "I'm afraid they wouldn't want to see me anymore. I made a mistake when I was young that hurt them all. It's better this way they're all happy I don't want to ruin that. When I first retired I checked in on all of them and there doing so well just knowing that is enough for me," John replied as he slowly put up the simply groceries he bought as he pulled his sweater down past his hand.

"Are you sure? I'm sure they miss you. I still miss my knucklehead brother and he's been gone a long time," Diego said thinking about Five.

"What happened to you brother?" John asked putting up the cold things he bought not looking at Diego.

"We never found out. He left letters for us all that he was going to try something risky and he never came back. I still look for him, it's stupid. I ran a program that aged up the last picture I have of him just to see what he would look like now at thirty. It's especially hard where I already lost a brother. Think about looking for you family and talking to them." Diego said before apologizing, "I'm sorry for telling you all about my family. I'm sure you didn't want to know all that."

"I don't mind all your family is so sweet. I hate to hear anything like that happened to them," John replied evenly.

"It was a long time ago. Five and Ben aren't coming back I just wish we had a little more closure. Your family probably worries about you still," Diego mentioned again.

"I don't doubt that Detective, but please don't look into my family. I couldn't handle their disappointment. All my life I've just been a simple office worker. I was an editor I read over documents and offered corrections. Its funny that I never could take corrections, even when I was younger. Thank you for your offer and all that you and your sweet wife do for an old man like me," John said as he looked at Diego with sharp eyes. "Don't look for them. Delores is gone and my family doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to ask. You know if you need anything just ask Eudora or me," Diego reminded him. "Klaus may be coming over tomorrow he's getting out of rehab again. He'll probably want to tell you all the new gossip that happened there."

"Tell him I look forward to it. I'll be sure and make his favorite for lunch. Eudora and you are always welcome to come too. I'll make plenty. I really appreciate the offer to look for them, Diego. It's just better this way," John reiterated as he played with the sleeves on his sweater.

"No problem. I just thought I would offer," Diego replied, "I better get back home Eudora's waiting for me."

"Thank you for carrying in my groceries. I'm not as young as I once was," John said with a smirk.

"No problem."

* * *

Klaus did get out of rehab the next day and after he checked in with Diego he went straight to John's house.

"Hello, Johnny! Where you at, man? I got so much gossip to tell you! You will never guess what happened." Klaus said as he sauntered in John's house.

"In here," John replied.

Klaus found John in his bedroom on the floor, after Klaus shrieked, he ran to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked as he helped him up.

"Yes, I just tripped making the bed. If Delores could see me now she'd be laughing at just how old I'm getting. I'm fine. I just needed some help getting up," John said as he started walking gingerly to the living room and out of his room.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked as he saw the already formed bruises on his face. He could image the ones hidden under clothes that were bound to be there.

"I'm fine, Klaus you don't have to worry about me. Now tell me all about the gossip that I missed while you were gone," John said as he sat on his recliner.

Klaus and Ben looked at each other before Klaus launched into a rant, "The new nurse Ginny, is now cheating on her husband with the head doctor and they think no one knows, but we all know. That guy Reggie that was in rehab last time didn't come back like I thought he would and so I asked around and what do you know, he's actually clean. It's crazy I would never have believed it."

"I didn't think he was ever going to leave. The doctor broke up with the other nurse for Ginny, interesting. Do they know about each other?" John asked as Klaus squealed with delight.

"They do. There was so many almost cat fights." Klaus replied as he thought about how much fun it was to gossip with John. Diego let him stay with him, but he hated hearing all his stories. For an old guy he wasn't that bad of a guy, even if his fashion taste was non-existent. He always wore long sleeved shirts, or sweaters. Klaus hoped when he got old he didn't have to wear such hideous clothes. He would die before wearing plaid and khaki.

"You know the new nurse asked me about my tattoo and she never heard of the Umbrella Academy. Ginny really lives under a rock, so I told her all about our exploit's and Vanya's book. She thought I made it up. It was so crazy to her to think I had a number before a name. She still thought I was a crazy junkie even after I showed her Vanya's book. Why else would I have an umbrella tattoo? That's the lamest tattoo idea ever," Klaus went on to say as John rubbed his arms. Klaus saw how uncomfortable John looked and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, do you want to go see Vanya play today. I can call a cab. Diego still doesn't trust me to drive I swear you wreck one car and can never live it down," Klaus said.

"I don't want to bother her," John said as Klaus hopped up to phone the cab company.

"It's no bother she won't mind at all if we come down and listen to rehearsal," Klaus told him from the kitchen where he was already dialing for a cab.

* * *

Diego's offer almost made him break down. It was proof that he wasn't completely forgotten by them. Five had been terrified that they simply forgot him, or hated him for leaving. The whole point of his retirement was to see his siblings without them knowing who he was and what he'd given up for them. He never expected them to care about a random old man. It was going so much better than he hoped, it was worth ever single year he gave to the Commission.

Diego came by to check on him all most every day talked to him. When he pretended he needed help getting his groceries in he came over to help and talk to him. The role of friendly old man was worth playing if it meant they came back. He kept the splenetic remarks under wraps even though it felt like it was killing him.

Klaus was an added bonus. His long days were filled with Klaus's chatter and Ben was there too even if he couldn't see him. Klaus would help him make cookies and help him around the house in exchange for keeping him out of trouble. It was amazing to see them. Klaus would ramble on and on about what his sibling were up to. Luther, and Allison's private lives' were fair game for conversation to Klaus. Five read the reports and knew what happened in their lives, from children to when they died, but it was something else to see them living out their lives. If it happened to be as Diego's next door neighbor, John Collins, who was old and had no family so be it. It didn't matter as long as he got to see even a little bit of their lives.

He felt bad that Klaus found him in the floor. He'd tried to jump and instead it backfired on him and he fell, hard. He wouldn't be trying that again. He hoped that Klaus would forget to mention it to Diego, he had enough to worry about already. He couldn't help, but wince when Klaus mentioned the tattoo. He'd thought about having it removed before retiring, but it served as a link to him and his siblings. A reminder that he was apart of something bigger. Five had a family, he wasn't the only one to bear the mark of Reginald Hargreeves. He knew they thought he was an odd old man for wearing long sleeves, but that's what he would do to keep the tattoo covered.

He would be grateful for all his siblings even if all Klaus did gossip about the rehab center. Diego was sure to have better things to do besides babysit his elderly brother.

Five was always selfish in the worst ways when it came the them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will be set up like this one. Commision, one of Five's sibling pov, and then Five's pov. 
> 
> The commission will always be in 1955 because they don't go forward in time.


	3. Rehearsal

**1955 The Commission**

Five didn't have any friends in the Commission. People were friendly like Dot, who still invited him to lunch because he was favored (if you could call it that) by the Handler. They all wanted to be on his good side thinking he had some pull with the Handler. No one ever had much luck with reasoning with her before him. Five's deal with her was the most the Commission had ever done for one person. It was starting to feel like a wish made on a monkey's paw. He chided himself for thinking like that his siblings were safe.

Five was dealing with the fallout of a Nuclear plant that exploded killing hundreds in 2039. It had to happen. When it exploded it lead to safety regulations that stopped other nuclear plants from melting down in the future. It was unfortunate that Simon Bertant was double, and triple checking the safety measures. A flat tire on way to work and he was late enough that it was too much late to stop the meltdown. Killing wasn't the only solution the Commission cared about anything worked as long as they got the results they wanted. He was just glad that the nuclear plant wasn't in America, nuclear energy is the most controlled and regulated industry.

The Handler hadn't given him any extra work in a while, which was a relief, he hated time traveling to places. The headache and full body ache was miserable to deal with, to say the least. The caseload he'd been given was heavier than the other managers to make sure that he had no time to get in trouble or make any unnecessary trips to places he had no right to be.

It was when Five saw the Handler walk to him that he knew something was wrong. The feeling grew when she motioned him to come with a long finger. Five got up slowly and walked with her to her office.

"Five, Five, Five, dear don't you learn?" She said sucking on her cigarette sitting at her desk as if she has no more puppies to kick, or candy to take from children.

"Whatever do you mean? I have work that needs to be done." Five replied curtly.

"A flat tire? Really that was the best you could come up with. I've come to expect more from you than a simple thing like that. Something grander like making sure he failed a drug test and was never hired, or he was found out to be taking bribes from the competitor and sabotaged his own work. You really are letting me down," The Handler said sadly pursing her lips. "I get bored so easily. Spice it up a little more."

"Fine. The field agents won't like it," Five retorted.

"They will follow orders. Just like you do so well, Five. They know what's good for them," The Handler replied as she reminded him, "You'll be free just like the rest of us will when we are dead or retired."

* * *

The theater was mostly empty save the musicians, conductor and a few strays that wanted to listen to music. Among the strays were Klaus and John. Klaus often got bored with listening to the orchestra, but it was funny to see how the old man enjoyed it so much. He was completely entranced by it all. Klaus had planned with Vanya to completely blow his mind. If he hadn't planned it for today he wouldn't have suggested going out after his fall.

It was nice to go out with John and Ben. For an old guy, John didn't say a word about his outfit his tight leather pants and a short-waisted peach shirt. It was something that he liked to wear that Diego always looked at him like he wished they couldn't be seen in public together. John had given a look and then told him, "Nice shirt."

Klaus still hadn't gotten over how helpless John looked on the floor and out of breath. Diego and Eudora would have to know that he was a fall risk. He would think of that later, now was the time to listen to Vanya play and make comments to Ben about the musicians. He would be so impressed with Vanya it was going to be awesome. It took some planning because Klaus and Vanya's schedules had to match up and it had to be with John. He loved all kinds of music and classical seemed to be his favorite from the times they listened in on Vanya's rehearsal.

Klaus got distracted with Ben talking to him about Vanya and before he knew it the rehearsal was over. Vanya was walking over to them with her violin case hung over her shoulder smiling as she approached them. Klaus would have laughed at John's fumbling at meeting Vanya if it wasn't so cute. He was star struck.

Vanya did laugh as he told her, "You play so well! Klaus told me that you've been playing since you were a child. Honestly, it's the best I've ever heard."

"I'm not that good, but thank you, John," Vanya told him modestly.

"You really are. Klaus has told me all about how many years you've been first chair that's amazing," John reiterated like a proud old dad.

Klaus laughed a little before interrupting, "How about we go and get some lunch? I know a great place near here has a great ramen selection."

"I think I'd rather go get sandwich, or something," Vanya suggested.

"Sandwiches sound good." John agreed with Vanya.

"You guys are no fun," Klaus shook his head at them, but he really was fine with sandwiches.

It was a short walk to the sandwich shop that was well known for good food. They got a table that could seat four comfortably which was important for Klaus so Ben could have a seat with them. Their order was taken by a perky blonde that looked like a high school student when she left they were left to make small talk.

"Klaus has told me a lot about you, John. Is it true he taught you how to knit?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, he's a good teacher. I've made a few scarfs so far, but I've always been good with my hands," John replied making Klaus feel like there was a second meaning to it. He was probably imagining it. Getting sober and then high was always terrible when it came to reading people. Ben was so much better at reading people.

"Klaus is a pretty good knitter. I can always count on a new scarf and mittens for Christmas," Vanya said looking at her brother.

"I am pretty good. It's the only habit Ben endorses so I keep busy to keep him slightly happy," Klaus explained. Vanya looked at John whenever Klaus mentioned their dear departed brother. John just smiled and nodded as though he knew Ben was there. Klaus knew that John believed he could see his brother after all he was Séance.

The young waitress came back with the sandwiches they ordered and refills. She went ahead brought out the check, "Is this one order, or do you want separate checks?"

"One," John said.

"Alright, you have a good lunch with your kids. If you need anything just let me know," she said before walked off.

Klaus and Vanya looked at each other to correct her, but she was already gone. John laughed as looked at their panicked faces.

"It's fine. I look old enough to be your great grandfather," John replied looking at them both.

They ate their sandwiches for the most part in silence with a few comments on how good the sandwiches were. It was the silence that was companionable they all were hungry. Klaus was glad to be out with his sister and Diego's neighbor that had adopted him. John was a good friend even though he kept trying to get him to stop doing drugs.

They finished their lunch and Vanya left to go teach lessons to children.

"It was great meeting you, Vanya. I enjoyed listening to you play," John told her sincerely.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thanks," Vanya replied.

Klaus and John got a cab to go back home.

Klaus knew Vanya was a good violinist, but to hear John go on and on about how well she played he made it sound like she was better than Mozart. Or whatever famous composer.

"She really is a great violinist, Klaus. You're really lucky to have her as a sister. You can go and listen to her play at any time," John told him as he paid for the cab.

"I mean when we were kids that's all she would do. Practice, practice, practice it drove me crazy now it's what she does for a living. I always wondered what Ben would have done for a living if he had lived," Klaus speculated, "He could have been a teacher."

"Librarian," John said at the same time as Ben.

"Wow, Ben said the same thing," Klaus replied as John looked at the air two feet from Ben.

"Lucky guess. Vanya's book said he liked to read," John replied as he unlocked the door to his house.

Klaus just nodded, "I read that book and only half of it was true. Mostly the bad parts. Diego did get me to lick batteries and Allison did misuse rumors to get me to stop stealing her makeup. Dad was a real piece of work. She wrote this one book and it was her childhood it was horrible all she wrote about was how much she hated us. How Dad treated her unfairly and all this and that like we all had it easy. I love Vanya, but that was harsh to hear that everything we went through was nothing compared to being ignored. I would have killed to be ignored like that," Klaus said partly under his breath.

"Diego was probably the angriest. She wrote everything about us. Allison almost rumored her to stop writing forever. In the end, she listened to us and her publisher who pointed out that no one would want to read that depressing book. The next book was a lot better and didn't make my depression worse," Klaus explained.

"I enjoyed her book it was an interesting look into the Umbrella Academy. It wasn't all cartoon saving the day. Smiles and mushy family," John said quietly.

"I know right!" Klaus agreed, "We should go and listen to her play more. I think she liked it. I didn't know you liked the Umbrella Academy that much."

"A bunch of kids fighting evil it made me wonder what was going on in that house," John agreed, "I would like to see her again. She seems so happy playing the violin."

"Then it's settled we'll go see her some more," Klaus replied. "You really don't want to know what went on in that house. It got better once Five left because he got Dad so mad when he challenged him. He always thought he was better than all of us. Ben died and then it really went to pot because he was the best of us. Still is."

"My childhood was nothing compared to that," John laughed, "I ran away at thirteen and met Delores."

"Lucky!" Klaus said lilting the syllables. "I always wanted to run away and never come back."

"It was a trip," John replied, "That's for sure."

* * *

That was so stupid. He was such a fool why did he answer Klaus question? It had been so long since he'd seen Ben, but he still remembered that Ben wanted to be a librarian or a teacher. He wanted to help people, teach them, make the monsters lurking inside him stay there for good. He hated being known as the Horror. Klaus may be a fool, but he wasn't wrong when he said that things had been better when he left. Their childhood was so messed up. Who's life gets better when their brother runs away for good? He had always made their Dad upset when he wouldn't listen or went off by himself when he wasn't supposed to.

He hoped Ben wouldn't pick up on his mistake. Being apart from people for so long wasn't good for his people skills. All he'd done for so long was work and please the Commission he forgot how real conversions were like. He knew how to snipe a person from a thousand yards in windy conditions. He knew how to counteract poisons that were a chemists nightmare. He knew how to survive in the harshest conditions, but dealing with his family was something that he couldn't plan on what was going to happen. They all cared so much about him.

It was just so hard. He hated not being in control in situations. He was getting complacent in his life of retirement, he would need to be on guard. He couldn't afford to slip up anymore.

It had felt so good to let his guard down and let Klaus and Diego in and he could have ruined it with that knowledge he shouldn't have of Ben. He would be more careful in the future. What little time he has left of his life. It was so easy to get sucked into the safe life of Klaus visiting him, Diego offering to help him find his family and listening to Vanya play again. It's been years since he's heard her play and she's improved so much. He hopes that the others are happy. Luther, Allison, and Ben. Klaus tells him things Ben says.

It still was a reminder of everything he had to make up for leaving, he knew it wasn't all his fault. That went to their father. Vanya, she seemed to be happy. She was first chair and was married to someone who really loved her. She looked so different from the first timeline wearing drab colors and being so mild mannered. She laughed and argued with Klaus about where to get lunch. She was wearing a bright colored sweater, Vanya looked like she was living her best life. It was what Five had always hoped for her. To be someone that didn't believe the lies their father told her.

He noticed that Vanya thought it was odd that he didn't not believe that Ben was there. Why wouldn't he be there? Klaus needed someone with him and Ben could be there when no one else could. He was trying so hard to be there for Klaus when Diego was at work so he could get off drugs for good. Ben was there for him when no one else was. Klaus deserved better than a life of back alleys and more OD'ing more times a year than people washed their sheets.

There was so much he wanted to change in their life for the better. If he wanted to do some small things for them like buy them lunch he could they deserved that. It felt like such a small thing to do with the blood money he's earned over the years. The Commission doesn't pay well, but he's got seventy years of pay built up. It feels nice to spend it on something good for a change. Lunch with Vanya and Klaus is the best money he's spent in a while, the rented house not included of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an early update! I'm going to try and shoot to update on Saturdays.
> 
> The bit about nuclear energy is true.
> 
> Happy Easter! To everyone one who celebrates it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's commented so far! I love reading what you think so far! 
> 
> Up next Luther pays a visit to Diego needing a favor things and start to go bad really quick. We just getting started.


	4. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched as they walked out of the snug house and into the old car that Reginald had owned before he ever adopted them. Five sat in his recliner and cried for the things he couldn't change.

**2071** **Somewhere in the middle of Africa  
**

The mission Five was sent on wasn't that hard for him. He had an L115A3 and all the time in the world, figuratively. Five had been waiting for a mission like this ever since The Handler had been in a bad mood. She sent him to the middle of nowhere to take out a socialist leader. Free the people of the nation, blah, blah, blah. The people of this backward country were going to be free from their leader and they get to rebuild and have a great life.

He was beginning to care less about the why and more about when it's over. He didn't even ask why he needed to be taken out, besides the obvious.

The country was in the middle of nowhere and was infested with bugs and no decent hotels. Five sighed as he calculated the money from the job, hazard pay, plus overtime it was a good sum that would go to his house fund. He was already planning the house he wanted when he retired in 2019. Brick, one story because he would be ridiculously old when he was able to retire.

He sighed as he pressed the stock to his shoulder and sighted in the socialist leader 1,000 yards away, he held his breath and squeezed the trigger. He despised the thoughts of growing old yet again. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

He pulled the suitcase out and set it back to the Commission. Back to the same old grind. He didn't look back as the crowd exploded with screams of chaos. His job was done for now. It would lead to more mistakes that would need to be fixed, but that was just job security.

He just had fifty-two more years before he could buy his house and stop being a dog of the Commission. He was already so ready to be able to go home it had been so long since he'd belonged anywhere.

* * *

Diego and Eudora were just sitting down to eat supper when Klaus came in the house. Diego wondered where he got such wild clothes but shook off the thought as Eudora just smiled at him. Klaus sat down with them after getting a plate from the cabinet. They were never sure if Klaus was going to eat with them or John.

"So how was work? Lots of criminals and weirdos?" Klaus asked as he put a slice of meatloaf on his plate.

"Mainly paperwork. I had to go to court and testify all day long," Eudora replied. "What did you and John get into today?"

Klaus swallowed the bite of meatloaf in a single gulp, "We went to see Vanya preform. John loved hearing her play. He is really easy to entertain and then we got sandwiches. Our waitress thought me and Vanya were his kids. We look nothing alike," Klaus answered. "John's all old and looks nothing like Dad."

"We are the closest thing John has to family," Diego mentioned, "Today while Eudora was stuck in court I got to do the biggest drug bust the department has ever seen. This guy's apartment was filled to the brim with drugs. It was because of a tip my CI."

"You mean me?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, that was a good lead. Promise me this time you're not going to get in the position to give me leads," Diego said before getting some of the mashed potatoes on the table.

"John's been on me to keep clean. Tells me stories of his brother that got messed up on drugs and he couldn't help him so he's trying to help me. He is a guilt tripper. Worse than Ben who brings up the 'I died' card." Klaus replied.

"That's good, that's really Klaus," Eudora congratulated, "I really believe you can stay clean this time."

"I don't know about that, I'm not much of a quitter," Klaus replied. "But this is the most sober I've been in a decade."

Diego jumped when there was a knock at the door. "It's probably John, I'll get it," he said as he got up from the table.

He was surprised to see that it wasn't his elderly neighbor, but his brother.

"Luther, I didn't know you knew where I lived," Diego said evenly at Number One.

"Can I come in?" Luther asked looking inside the house.

"Yeah, we were just eating supper," Diego said as he invited Luther in. "Eudora, Klaus, Luther's here."

Klaus looked at the two of them like he suddenly forgot that he was a brother to Luther. Eudora looked at Diego instead of his slightly taller brother questioningly.

The brothers sat down at the table with Klaus still looking at Luther a little crazy. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time he'd seen him.

"I guess you're wondering why I came here," Luther said awkwardly looking around at Diego and Eudora's house.

"You did refuse to come to our wedding," Eudora said flatly.

"Sorry about that. I don't have a lot of time right now to make up for it, Dad has a mission he wants to send me on I can't do it alone. I can't ask anyone else, but you Diego. It's a biological substance that could kill a lot of people," Luther said looking at Diego.

"What I am I chopped liver?" Klaus asked as Eudora looked worriedly at her husband.

"Is the old man really going to send you alone?" Diego asked sighing.

"Yeah, he doesn't know I'm asking you. If there was anything else I could do or anyone else I could ask I would," Luther replied.

"You can count on me. I'm completely clean so that's cool, mi hermano," Klaus said.

"When do you need an answer?" Eudora asked.

"Tonight," Luther replied urgently.

"We'll have to talk it over," Diego said as he and Eudora got up and left the table.

Klaus and Luther were left alone at the kitchen table to awkwardly stare at one another before Klaus said, "Did I ever tell you about the time I kept dreaming about diuretic hippo right above me it was terrifying."

Luther just stared at him they both could hear Diego and Eudora borderline yelling at each other.

"Do they do that often?"

"No, they discuss things, but they don't fight like that often," Klaus replied.

"Do you live with them?" Luther asked awkwardly looking at the three places set at the table.

"Sometimes, I stay with them, or at rehab depending. It beats living on the streets. Sometimes me and their neighbor hang out too. It's been a long time since I've seen you. A lot of things have changed since we were teenagers," Klaus said.

"So it seems," Luther said as he tried to not listen to the conversion in the next room or look at the kitchen table that still had supper plates that were half full of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. It was clear that Luther had interrupted something, unlike their childhood dinner.

"I am sorry. I know you both walked away from the Umbrella Academy," Luther apologized. "You're doing you. Diego's married and worked his way up the police department. I couldn't ask Allison because of her family and career not to mention she lives hundreds of miles away. Ben's dead. Vanya's ordinary and married. Even Five left as soon as he could. I'm the fool that couldn't leave Mom and Dad."

"Hey, I almost didn't leave. Mom is nice she used to fix the best waffles and take care of all of us. Dad just kept going on and on about how I was a disappointment. I couldn't stay after Ben died anymore," Klaus replied in all seriousness.

"I still miss him. I feel like it's my fault," Luther said. "I should have been a better leader."

"I can honestly say that I regret my entire childhood, but that doesn't change anything. Ben never blamed you," Klaus said as Diego and Eudora walked back in the room.

Luther looked up at them, Diego had an arm around Eudora and she was leaning into the touch. They looked like an ideal couple. SOmething that Klaus and Luther never were apart of.

"I'll do it. I'll help, but this is the last time. I have a job and family, Luther. I'm in no hurry to die for you for or the old man," Diego said gruffly.

"We better get going then," Luther said as he got up from the kitchen table, "It shouldn't take longer than twelve hours."

"Oh boy, the fun times that await us!" Klaus said smiling.

Diego kissed Eudora and walked out of the house with his two brothers.

* * *

Five sighed as he watched his siblings walk out of the house. He knew what was going to happen and couldn't change it. He would be there tomorrow with Eudora. He had her family's phone numbers he could call her mom so she wouldn't be alone when they came back. Well, when most of them came back.

It wasn't like hadn't tried to stop what was coming. He bargained and pleaded with the Handler for his brother to be spared. She only laughed and told him like so many times before, "What's meant to be, will be."

Five wished for Delores, he needed her perspective and wisdom. Instead, he had a cup of coffee and a body that would give out just when he needed it. He was useless. The Commission knew what they were doing when they let him retire they waited until he was no longer a halfway viable field agent. He was allowed to live in 2019 as long as he didn't interfere. He knew this was going to happen. One coming to Two asking for help and not being refused. It didn't make him hate it any less. He just changed the timeline a little with the addition of Klaus coming to. He hoped he didn't cause him to get hurt or killed by keeping him sober enough to help Luther.

He watched as they walked out of the snug house and into the old car that Reginald had owned before he ever adopted them. Five sat in his recliner and cried for the things he couldn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than normal. I had to break it up into two so it would flow better and let's be honest, I love a good cliff hanger. 
> 
> I based the first part on what's happening in Venezuela right now. My mom taught high school economics so I've been hearing a lot about it lately. 
> 
> Until next Saturday! 
> 
> Drop a comment!


	5. Ragged

**1955 The Commission**

"Why can't it be stopped?" Five asked angrily. The file had been hidden, but when he had read it and burst in her office she knew exactly what had happened.

"You saved you siblings, isn't that enough. My goodness, Five can't you be happy? It isn't even like he dies, just a little scarring," The Handler said shaking her head.

"They don't know what they're walking into!" Five retorted.

"You were fine with old Number One being a gorilla in the original timeline. Is Number Two any different? Or are you afraid that his little wife won't like him anymore like that? Don't worry it's just a little bump in the road of marital bliss. Honestly, Five, you need to realize that not everyone you love can be saved from every little thing," The Handler admonished.

"You don't understand," Five gritted his teeth as he ground out the words. "Diego won't be happy like this," He slapped the offending file.

"You don't get it. There's nothing you can do to prevent it. If you retire in 2019 like you want to, and try to stop it we will make sure Two and One never come back at all," The Handler threatened.

Five backed down slightly. "I don't like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it. You just can't change it or interfere in any way at all. Your brothers are adults they made their choices knowing the consequences. Now you know the consequences to the choices that you have. There's been enough rule breaking on your behalf already, Five," The Handler replied.

* * *

The three remaining Hargreeve brothers found the warehouse where the biological substance was. It was giving Luther flashbacks of when he was a teenager. Giving orders and glaring when they weren't followed perfectly. He wished Allison were here. It would have been perfect then.

It was going well. Luther found the substance and they got rid of most of the bad guys when from out of nowhere a man came out with a vile of acid. Diego on instinct raised his arms to protect his face. His face felt like it was on fire. He had no way to get the acid off without spreading it all over his face. It was starting to eat through his jacket leaving whelps on his arm. Diego yelled, "Luther! Over here! Gahhh!"

Luther rushed to his side and gasped at the sight of Diego's trying not to touch his the half of his face that was covered in acid. Luther made quick work of the bad guy and their work was done.

"It's okay. Diego, I'll get you to Mom and she'll take care of you," Luther promised as he picked up Diego and started to run to the helicopter waiting for them. Klaus followed them looking from Diego to Luther. When they all were in the helicopter Luther had no idea what to do with Pogo flying and Klaus wide-eyed and speaking to the air that he claimed was Ben. It was a long ride.

"Don't take m-me to D-dad," Diego begged as they got closer to home.

"I'll take you to the hospital. I promise," Luther said, he couldn't get over the overwhelming guilty feeling. Diego had a family. He had friends and a job helping people. It should have been Luther to get hurt. He was the only one of their siblings that didn't have anyone waiting on them. He was so stuck on being the perfect Number One he never lived his life as the others had. Looking at his brother in his arms he vowed he would never take another mission from his father ever again.

Pogo landed the helicopter on the pad at Silver Oak Medical Center Luther watched as the nurses and doctor came and took his brother away on a gurney. Klaus was rambling about not knowing Eudora's work number and something about this being _exactly_ what _happened_ to Ben. Klaus was freaking out in a way that Luther hadn't seen since the week before he left when Dad traded his drug stash for powdered milk and sugar. He went through partial DT's and it hadn't been pretty.

If it had been years before Luther would know what to say to fix it, to get Klaus to calm down, but now he had no clue what to tell his brother. He walked back into the helicopter and tried not to look back. He had to have a talk with his father that was long overdue.

* * *

Eudora was tired and stressed out more than usual. All week long she had wanted the weekend to come to have a few days of downtime. Until Luther came to her and Diego's house and then she just wanted her husband to be safe. She couldn't believe that he went with the brother that belittled and was disparaging to him all his life, on a mission that their father wanted them to go on. Most of the things she had heard about Luther wasn't... great. He always had to be right, because he was Number One. She wished she could just concentrate on work and not about the Umbrella Academy.

Last night Diego confided that he had a bad feeling about the mission. Luther might be his least favorite brother, but he couldn't leave him alone. If anything happened to him that he would feel responsible for it. She made him promise that he would come back to her. He promised and then strapped on every single knife he kept in the closet. She kept repeating that he would be safe. They both were police officers they knew the danger involved. Diego would be safe. He had to be.

She couldn't get the image out of her mind of him walking away and into the ancient car with Klaus and Luther. She would be glad when this week was over. Eudora didn't notice Beaman until he cleared his throat for the second time. "Oh, what is it? Sorry?" Eudora said.

"There's a call for you it's your neighbor John. He says it's something about Diego." Beaman said and then walked away.

Eudora could feel the color draining from her face. Diego was supposed to call her, not John. She immediately dialed John's number thankful that she had memorized it.

"Um, Hi this is Eudora. I was told to call you about Diego," She said worriedly.

"Hi, there's been an accident. Klaus stopped by to tell me that Diego was in the hospital. He forgot you were at work and wanted me to let you know."

"Which hospital. I need to be there," Eudora said already gathering up her coat and purse, her hands were shaking.

"Silver Oak Medical Center. That's all I know," John apologized as Eudora hung up the phone.

She caught Beaman on her way out, "I have to go. Diego's been in an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that I hope he's okay," Beaman said as Eudora walked out the door. The trip to the hospital was a blur, she used the sirens knowing it wasn't appropriate.

The huge hospital parking lot was a maze to navigate that she didn't have time for as she grabbed the first spot empty. She ran into the ER entrance and walked to the receptionist who was on her phone. "Hello, I'm looking for a patient Diego Hargreeves."

"What's your relationship to the patient?" the woman replied.

"I'm his wife. What happened to him?" Eudora asked losing her patience. She was seconds before flashing a badge when she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Eudora Hargreaves."

"Looks like your on his list of emergency contacts. He's in with the doctor now. You'll have to wait here until the doctor's done," the woman motioned to the chairs. "The doctor hasn't decided whether or not he's going to be admitted."

Eudora looked around the room to see Klaus sitting by himself talking to the air looking exhausted. His hair was ruffled more than usual his eyes looked bloodshot, and he was sporting more than a few bandages.

"What happened Klaus?" Eudora asked sitting beside him.

Klaus jumped, "Sorry, didn't see you there. So John gave you the message? I would have called, but I didn't know your extension and I knew John knew it. He writes everything down," Klaus rambled.

"What happened?" Eudora asked more firmly.

"Dad lied. The biological weapon was more advanced than we were led to believe. Luther's ok, but Diego got some of it thrown in his face. I don't know what's going on. It seems like forever since he got brought back. Luther wanted to take him back the Academy, but Diego insisted on here," Klaus rubbing his hands on his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Eudora asked.

"I don't know, but he's tough," Klaus said. "Ben checked on him and said the nurse and doctor have bandaged half his face. One of his arms is also burned. We tried to get the biological substance, but some of it got thrown on him. It was bad. It was some kind of mutated hydrochloric acid mixed with some other crap. I don't really know. Luther dropped us off here he needed to report back to Dad or something else. I want a hit so bad right," Klaus whined.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone," Eudora said rubbing her face with her hands, "How did this happen?"

Eudora didn't realize she was crying until Klaus started to completely wrapped his arms around her in an enveloping hug. "He'll be okay."

"You don't know that, Klaus," Eudora said still crying.

An elderly woman with Eudora's coloring walked in the waiting room to the E.R. she rushed over to the huddled Hargreaves. "Dora, honey what happened? I got a call that you were at the hospital. Are you and Diego okay?" she asked.

"Mom, Diego was burned with acid. I don't know," Eudora said.

* * *

It was hours later when they finally were allowed to come into Deigo's room. He was moved into ICU for severe burns. Eudora was pulled aside to have a talk with the doctor with talk of facial reconstruction and skin graphs. It was overwhelming to hear.

Klaus and Eudora were only allowed onto ICU. Eudora's mother decided to head home for the day planning to check on her daughter soon. ICU was quieter than Klaus thought it would have been the doorways were mostly covered with curtains. Diego was laying on a bed that looked uncomfortable in a gown that if he was awake he would complain about.

"Hey, Diego. I'm going to stay right here beside you," Eudora said looking over all the bandages that covered him.

"Is it bad that I hate both Luther and Dad for this?" Klaus asked.

"I do, too," Eudora replied as she sat beside his bed. She pulled out her phone and started to google doctors in the area that did reconstructive surgery. Then googled what kind of surgery recovery time was involved. She read over articles of people who had been burned and how they coped with it. Diego still hadn't woken up by the time a nurse came by and explained that visiting hours were over.

Klaus and Eudora went home to find that John had made them supper. He was waiting for them both. Eudora was too tired to deal with anyone. Klaus explained what happened and silently thanked John for calling Eudora's mother. Eudora would have to call her boss in the morning and explain that Diego would need time to recover. John listened as she ranted and sighed as Klaus told what happened.

"If you need anything at all just let me know. I would do anything for you all," John said.

"Thanks, John."

* * *

Five wanted to go to the hospital. He wanted to be there for his brother and sister in law. He could only be glad that Klaus's presence had changed it. Diego wasn't so horribly burned like he'd been in the first? Second? who knows what timeline. He was thankful for that at least.

He craved Delores's input. She would be great to talk to right now.

He was just the weird old neighbor that could make dinner for the Hargreaves. That's all it seemed he could do. He double checked and Diego and Eudora's insurance was going to cover everything he would have gladly covered what it didn't.

Eudora's mom had already called her to check on her. Five didn't know what was going to happen anymore. He'd accidentally got Klaus clean which made Diego get less injured in a fight he shouldn't have been in.

Story of the Umbrella Academy, really. When did anything ever happen that didn't scar them emotionally and, or physically. He was determined to make this time better even if it meant taking out the old man for good. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I worked with my boss and we were talking about books. I said I loved to read and she asked me what I said sci fic. Appently she does too except by published authors. I need recommendations for books not on Ao3. Help me out in the comments below.
> 
> I haven't read an honest to goodness not Ao3 story in a long time.


	6. Recalcitrant

**The Commission 1955**

Five followed the Handler up to the top stairs. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat Five knew in her mind she'd clearly won. It was true Five had both lost and won at the same time. His siblings were safe and then he has now had to work for it. They walked through the halls past the typewriters and phenomic tubes.

She sat him down in her office and started to go over the rules he was to play by. "No doing anything but work. No PTO, ever. No talking or doing anything to disturb the timeline. You don't even get a sick day anymore. We just can't trust you like we did."

Five rolled his eyes. He knew the rules. He had lived by those rules for years.

"If you knew the rules in the first place I wouldn't have to repeat them. Now, let's see. Five, always carry your briefcase with you. I'll give you the full book for you to memorize, but know this: the first time you think about stepping out of line as much as I like you; no one will interfere on your behalf. You'll be shot like a rabid dog and your precious family will die in the apocalypse just like before," The Handler not so gently threatened with a smile that never faltered.

"I understand."

"And Five, you'll be working very closely with me. I don't want you to go rogue on me," she practically purred, "And even when I die or am replaced they will _never_ give you any slack."

* * *

Ben was watching John, sure the man was nice he kept Klaus out of trouble and was nice to Diego and Eudora. If anything, being raised by Reginald Hargreeves it taught him to trust no one, but half his siblings. John knew that he talked about being a librarian when he was young. He hadn't thought of it at the time, but every time Klaus brought up Allison or Luther John perked up and asked questions about Claire and the baby. It could be harmless, but half the people that hung around Klaus weren't.

Now with Diego being in the hospital, he was practically hovering. He made dinner for Klaus and Eudora he checked in with Luther when no one else did and gave him updates daily. Ben saw a lot more than John realized, the old man could carry in groceries. He had to ask his sibling for a different reason than just being unable. It could be that he was lonely, but if he was a crazy that was obsessed with the Umbrella Academy it would get bad. Klaus had ran into people over the years that had went crazy when they knew who he was.

He would talk to Klaus about it. He wished he wouldn't have to go through Klaus to talk to him because Klaus wouldn't believe a word against him. He had become a friend of John's in no time at all and John simply took all of Klaus's rambling in stride. He laughed at his jokes. No one did that before.

It was strange how John seemed to know things in advance that no one should know. He was a nice non-pervert old man, but still. It was unsettling. Ben hated that he was suspicious. Ben was going to talk to Klaus but then Luther came and ruined that plan completely. Klaus was worried about Diego and Eudora there was no good time to talk to Klaus about him.

Now Ben was in Diego's hospital room he'd been transferred off the ICU ward and into a med surg ward. Diego was awake and mad at himself for not dodging the acid. Klaus had been with him for hours before the hospital had finally got to him and needed to take a walk. Eudora had a question about some of the paperwork the doctor had given her for Diego and went to ask a nurse. Ben stayed with his brother even though he was asleep at the time. The TV channels were playing a drama that was over the top, but it sucked him in.

He occasionally looked over at Diego as the heroine in the flick swooned at the thought of her lover leaving her when the door opened. Ben looked up and instead of anyone of who he was expecting it was John. He usually only came when Klaus or Eudora were there too. The old man walked over to Diego's bed as he glanced around the room John barely used his cane so it didn't make noise at all.

Ben was immediately freaked out when John stared at Diego. It was a mix between, 'I'm sorry this happened' and 'how did you not dodge it?'. John was staring at Diego, the vital signs displayed, and then his tattoo that branded him as a member of the Umbrella Academy when he softly spoke, "I was a little surprised when you went to help Luther. You never could get along with him. The curse of being Number Two. I'm sorry this happened, but it gets better. Three surgeries and you'll be as good a new just in time for the baby. Has she told you yet? It's a boy, you name him after Ben. No hard feelings about that."

Diego shifted a little in his sleep and John's whole persona changed he folded into himself and leaned on the cane like he would tumble over without its support. When the old man saw that Diego was still asleep he continued talking, "I know we weren't that close, but when you said you missed me it made me hate myself even more for leaving. I don't know if the apocalypse would have happened then or not. I'm just so sorry for leaving. Being here with you and Eudora, and Klaus, just hearing about the others. It's the best I could have hoped for you're all doing so well too." He paused before he continued, "It's sad the only time I can talk candidly is when you're in the hospital asleep. We are a dysfunctional little family aren't we?" John, no could it be Five, said as he held his arm right where a tell-tell tattoo would be.

Ben felt like everything that had been missing with John fell into place. He was either crazy, or John was Five. His brother Five who went missing when he was thirteen somehow was an old man. Ben didn't understand how the others were almost thirty and he looked older than dirt it's self.

"It feels so creepy to talk to you while your asleep. Normally when I'm in a situation like this, it doesn't end pretty," Five said sighing, as he sat down beside Diego's bed and for the first time Ben saw him a whole new light. John, no Five, he had the same nose, and eye set. He could see it now. It was there all the time. The old man who's patience for Klaus was amazing. Who would cook for Diego and Eudora when they had a long shift. Who believed that Klaus was really talking to him and not thin air, it was just previous knowledge from growing up with them.

"I knew you would be fine. It's just I had to see you myself old age has me sentimental after all. Luther is mad at Dad. He's moved out of the manor and is living with me right now. I managed to catch him at the right time and explain that we were neighbors and invited him for coffee. He looks so much better as a man and not a gorilla hybrid creature. Of course this time you got burned, but it's fixable. You'll be okay," Five said as he rubbed his hands together. "You'll be fine."

Ben sighed as he looked at Diego who was sleeping peacefully, and Five who just looked tired and sad. Their messed up family wasn't done being messed up. Luther was living with Five unknowingly. Ben couldn't help but wonder what happened to the sarcastic, wisecracking, and arrogant boy that they all remembered.

Klaus walked in from his walk Ben wanted to tell him everything all at once, but for some reason, he stayed quiet. Maybe it was the shock that he wasn't dead or hadn't run away and joined a loving family. Klaus always told him that Five was adopted by a cat lady. Ben liked to believe that story, but looking at (old man!) Five it was hard to think that his life had been easier than theirs. The Hargreeves curse seemed to have affected him too.

"Hey, John. How are you, man?"

"I'm good Klaus. How are you and Eudora doing?" John replied pasting on a fake smile.

"Adjusting. Diego's grumpy, but really when is he not? We'll be fine. Eudora's been right there the whole time and I'd hate to be the nurses and doctor here she gives them hell if she Diego doesn't get the care she thinks he deserves. She's tired. Vanya dropped by the other day and brought flowers," Klaus gestured to the flower vase on the side of the room.

"I think you all are. Luther's worried I didn't tell him anything that Eudora and Diego didn't clear. He's sorry," Five said smelling the flowers, it was a mix of crocus and daffodils.

Ben was still mad at Luther. He was Number One he should have known better than to ask Diego and Klaus. Life on the streets was better than with Hargreeves.

"Luther should be sorry. I want to talk to him, but he never talked to any of us in all this time expect to go on a mission and look what happened."

"I understand. He just wanted you to know how ya'll were."

"I'll get over it sooner than Eudora and Diego. Even Ben's mad and he never gets mad."

"Is Ben here right now?" Five asked looking about two feet from where Ben really was.

"Yeah, he's been here pretty much the whole time. Which has been good if Diego turns down many more drugs I don't think I can take it. He didn't want to take any to the house or be like me," Klaus replied.

"That's understandable, but I'm sorry, Klaus," John said sympathetically.

Ben wondered if Klaus would stay sober after all. Diego had refused to take home some higher grade pain killers. John was getting up to leave when Klaus hugged him. It was a tight two armed not going to let you go hug.

"Thanks for coming by and just everything we really appreciate it, John."

"It's what any neighbor would do," John replied.

Ben watched as the old man, his brother walked back to his car where Luther was. He followed him.

"How is he?" asked Luther from behind the steering wheel.

"Wait until I'm in the car." John shot back as he opened his door and maneuvered himself in the midsize car.

John sighed as he sat down, "Diego was asleep. He's going to be discharged soon. He'll be fine, Luther. They all want more than an 'I'm sorry'. Moving out was good though it means that you aren't still with the old man." Five explained as Luther started the car.

They drove to Five's house with Luther spit balling ideas on a way to make it up to his brothers and sister in law. Ben smiled as the ideas got more ridiculous it was plain to see how much he missed them. Luther had stayed to be the good son for so long it made Ben wonder how he hadn't lost his mind. Five was the voice of reason shooting down ideas that included hiring actors to rob them and he save them like a hero. Five was more patient than he'd been thirteen that's for sure.

It finally made sense why he was so excited to see Vanya's rehearsal. She had always been his favorite. Ben had more than a few questions especially when they arrived at John's house a woman was waiting on John. She was tall and had perfect hair and make-up not that Ben cared about that stuff, but for most of his life tagged along with Klaus and Klaus cared about that stuff.

"It seems like you haven't been very good about keeping a bargain."

* * *

Going to the hospital wasn't that strange. He had grown close to Diego and Eudora in the time they had been neighbors. Luther insisted and it was still so surreal to him that he got to see four of his siblings. He'd also slightly messed with the timeline. Even if the Commission killed the old man there was no way Vanya trigger the apocalypse now. He had finally been able to win a fight against the Commission.

Visiting Diego in the hospital made him feel more vulnerable than he liked. Seeing his younger brother asleep and peaceful covered in bandages seemed wrong. The other times he visited Diego was awake and able to talk about what he was going to do next. Surgery's and plans to kick Luther and Dad. It made him want to spill everything all the times he snuck into a mark's bedroom and smothered them as they slept. Missing every part of life that mattered. He talked about some of it without thinking.

Diego was pretty out of it and it was so good to talk to someone about it. Delores was many years destroyed by the Commission and he couldn't take her out of the store. She was safe there and she had friends. It felt good, to know that she was safe in this timeline. He visited her only once and she was wearing sequins then. 

Then she had to come. It wasn't his original Handler, no she was right that they all were replaceable cogs. It had been thirty years ago that she retired to France in 1984. The new Handler was just the same as the old one. Rigid with rules as long as she didn't have to follow all of them. She had a collection of all The Beatles records that were supposed to destroyed with doll heads on the cover. She collected rare items as the other Handler collected weapons.

"It seems like you haven't been very good about keeping a bargain." That one sentence changed everything. True, he followed the spirit of the law and not the letter of it, but it wasn't like he changed that much. All he changed was keeping Klaus sober to the point that Luther and Diego had Klaus with them on a mission that still went South. It wasn't like he gave them the number for the lottery or the cure for cancer. She was such a pain to interrupt his retirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have been written on Wednesday and edited on Friday, instead, it was written this morning and skimmed over. 
> 
> I replaced the original Handler because if Five is that old she would have to be dead or retired by that time. I choose 1984 because it didn't have a lot of technology at that time and she seems the type to enjoy a France retirement.
> 
> Anyways, all comments are welcome!


	7. Rebelling

**The Commission 1955**

When Five first met the new Handler it was the week before the old one retired. She trained with her for a week and then stepped into the role as if she had been born to it. She had no qualms about doing what had to be done. Five understood that. She stayed out of his way, he stayed out of her way.

She worked, he worked. She didn't make him do jobs just to make him squirm. She had a family once. Five broke in and stole her file to read, she had a sister that was alive in 2001. She was normal as Commission employees went. It was odd that she still had a family. She told him once that he was a cranky old man that she wished would go ahead and retire, as if he could.

* * *

Luther looked from the well put together woman to John. She looked at him like she pitied him, and hated him at the same time. John returned the gaze, "Luther go on into the house. I need to talk to her. I won't be long."

Luther hated himself for leaving the old man, but he respected John's privacy. He walked into the house and stared out the window. He saw the woman touch his arm in a way that showed familiarity. They talked for a while and Luther grew bored just watching them doing nothing. Luther knew that John didn't have any family, but this could be his granddaughter or something.

He only mentioned Delores and growing up with a lot of siblings. Estranged daughter? It didn't make sense, because it shouldn't have been a big deal for him to invite her into the house. Luther hadn't known the guy for very long, but he got the feeling that he didn't want anyone to hear what they were going to talk about. Luther just didn't know so much anymore. Living on the outside world was a different thing entirely.

He had a hard time picking up social cues and other things like that.

When the lady walked away holding a briefcase John came back to the house grimacing. "Old work acquaintance; she wanted to tell me some updates on the retirement policy. She's a real pain sometimes." John said sighing.

"What kind of updates?" Luther asked not sure of how retirement plans worked or how they could change after you retired.

"I'm going to have to make a few changes. It's not a big deal don't worry about it." John snapped as he rubbed his face with a hand.

"If it's a money issue I could help," Luther offered lamely not knowing exactly how he could help. He'd essentially told Reginald that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and as far as jobs went he was an almost thirty-year-old with no real world experience apart from dressing in leather and punching people.

"You can't help. I may have to move or go to, I don't know. I'll figure it out," John said as he started to make a cup of coffee. It didn't take long before the smell of rich coffee filled the kitchen and John was nursing a cup. "I finally think now."

Luther watched for hours as he drank cup after cup until Klaus sauntered into the house looking at John like he was a ghost. "Hey, Ben was talking to me and he said something pretty crazy, but you would know about that wouldn't you Five," Klaus said.

John stopped breathing for a second before the color drained from his face, "Klaus, why do I look like I'm a hundred years old if I'm your brother?"

"I hate to bring this up, but I'm sober. I know that I can speak to the dead. Allison can mind control anyone. Why couldn't you time travel like you wanted to back then?" Klaus asked as Luther's eyes went huge.

"Who knows?" Five asked defeated, "How did you ever figure it out? I was careful."

"Ben, Luther, and me. I was going to tell Diego, but I wanted to wait until he was out of the hospital. What happened to you, Five? Ben overheard some stuff at the hospital. Why didn't you tell us? Eudora and Diego have been worried about you and wanted to look for your family and you said you didn't have any," Klaus replied.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to die and you all find a vague letter explaining not much at all. I'm Five. I time traveled to the future it's crap until I changed it. Let's say I had to make some choices that weren't easy. I had to work for a commission for years until they said I could retire. I wasn't supposed to talk to any of you. I never was good at following rules. I couldn't change anything. In the original timeline Luther, you got experimented on by Dad instead of Diego getting burned. He gets better and Eudora's pregnant right now. It's a boy they name him after Ben. I didn't think any of you would want to see me after so long. I thought you were better off without me and your old neighbor seemed like a better idea."

"That's the reason you wear those horrible long sleeve shirts to cover the tattoo, isn't it?" Klaus said laughing, "You never did have any fashion sense."

"That's what you're concerned about right now? Typical Klaus can you stop thinking about stupid stuff for a second and ask real questions like what kind of Commission did Five work for and what kind of choices he had to make that made him believe we would be better off without him?" Luther inquired.

"The kind that only gives one warning before they retrieve me and place me in a time, not of my choosing. The Handler has a soft spot for me because she has a sister so she warned me that I was making too many changes. The Commission doesn't like anyone who messes with time. They have always been partial to the threat of keeping the apocalypse going and dropping me off to survive in it again. I can't go back there again. I can't fail like I did before," Five said as he sighed and inhaled more coffee.

"We need to tell the others that your back," Luther said.

"That's a change isn't it?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"What do we do then?" Luther asked impatiently, "Did you really live in an apocalypse? and why do you look like an old man?"

"I did time travel and I am incredibly old. I had to grow up twice from being a thirteen year old. Being old sucks by the way you are so lucky for being young," Five said patting Luther on the shoulder. "I don't know what to do. The Handler shouldn't have warned me she should have taken me out and killed me the second time went wrong. I don't know what she's playing at, but she has an angle she'll exploit before the end." 

"This sounds like a job for the Umbrella Academy. We'll help you Five, it's been too long since we were together," Luther said in his best hero voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I worked all this week and I'm tired ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I love comments!!!


End file.
